The major aims of this project are: (i) to carry out multi-institutional "state of the art" clinical trials with patients being treated in community hospital settings by expanding and maintaining the ECOG community hospital network; (ii) to involve community hospitals and their patients in studies relating to cancer prevention and epidemiology; (iii) to implement an educational program to meet the special needs of community physicians, nurses and data managers; (iv) to develop a micro-computer network which will lead to increased communication and hence greater participation by community affiliates; (v) to evaluate the impact of this Program on community hospitals with regard to patient outcome (survival, toxicity, etc.); (vi) to study the special problems of the elderly cancer patients to determine if treatment in community hospitals is different from major cancer centers; and (vii) to carry out methodological research which will enhance the goals described above.